


Paper rings

by Akwolfgrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Jewelry, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Greg Lestrade, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Serial Killers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akwolfgrl/pseuds/Akwolfgrl
Summary: In a world were alphas have bird wings and omegas other animal traits. A few lucky people receive a soul mark on thire 13th birthday. John and Sherlock are 2 such people. They met and become friends and more at University.
Relationships: Clara/Harry Watson, Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Molly Hooper & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Moran & John Watson, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 69
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by stormsong please leave a comment if u like the new story. the title is from the Taylor Swift song. Stormsong showed it to me saying it reminded her and her sister of Johnlock. 
> 
> Jewellery is given to omegas and it's considered "rude" not to accept it. They can turn down collars, nest trinkets and tags. They don't have to wear the jewellery and they can say no when they have a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by stormsong. Hope u like please leave a comment i live for them

John had chosen early classes hoping to avoid Harry, who didn't enjoy early mornings; preferring to have a nice lie in. It was easier to avoid her most of the time, as of late she'd been gushing over Clara, "a pretty alpha with the most gorgeous wings, John!" He just hoped she was different then last alpha, the guy had wanted them to tag team him, in the end they did, just not in the way the idiot had imagined. The alpha had left with a bloody nose, multitude of claw marks, bent feathers, and a slight limp. The alpha hadn't even the decency to offer him any jewelry first! 

A shy rabbit with long floppy brown ears with similar coloured hair and a lacey daisy collar sat next to him, her bracelets clinking together as she put her stuff down on the table. The class began to fill up with others. In particular an alpha that chose the other seat next to John. 

The tall alpha had long lean legs and his dark jeans hugged every inch of them. His purple v-neck showed off the black feathers on his chest, his hair was an array of dark curls. The eyes were light in color, the exact shade impossible to pin down since they seemed to shift. His wings were a dark blue, dark green and white and his tail a dark green. The alpha pulled out the chair beside John and plopped down dropping his bag on the table. 

John turned his eyes back to the front were the prof would be soon. An alpha like that was bound to already have someone. The rabbit beside John was obviously also attracted to the alpha by the way she stared at him, pink dusting her cheeks. John didn't really blame her. John had to fight to keep his eyes to himself rather than the gorgeous alpha. 

The English professor stepped into the room, he was an older omega. He had smalish fluffy ears, though not as fluffy as his chest. "Welcome to English 101, I'm your professor Joseph Perkins." As the older omega continued to talk they passed around his syllabus, glancing down at the paper as the Professor contuited to speak. 

As soon as the Professor dismissed them the alpha who was sitting beside him practically ran out the door, leaving his scent behind something like saffron and nutmeg, there was tobacco and deep dark chocolate the kind that his mum used to take small pieces of and melt slowly in her mouth. It was frankly intoxicating. 

"I didn't know they made them that handsome outside of magazines and romance covers, so tall and that hair. So dark and mysterious looking," the rabbit beside him sighed dreamily before looking at him. John watched as her mind caught up with her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry," she winced, "here I am blathering on without introducing myself. I'm Molly." 

John smiled, "It's fine, he was a looker. I'm John." John slid his bag over his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you," Molly grabbed her own bag and flowed him out the door. "What's your next class?" 

"I have calculus 101 with Professor Chapman in an hour," he told her. 

"Same here. I've heard there's a good coffee shop on campus we could go over our schedules. Other than the others living in the on-campus borrow I don't know anyone here, I was hoping to make some friends while here. But only if you want to that is," Molly spoke while stroking her long ear. 

"Sure." Making friends was part of the reason he chose a block schedule. "Lead the way," 

They headed towards the coffee shop Molly mentioned. "Where are you from?" she asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine, ask me anything, Harry and I used to live with our grandparents in Northumberland," John told her. "Where are you from?"

"Bibury. Who's Harry?" she asked. 

"My twin sister," he said with a grimace.

"Is she a cat like you?"

"Nope, Harry’s a Golden Pheasant." And a very annoying one. 

"Oh, that must be hard. Most of my siblings are also omegas, the youngest is an alpha though and a bit spoiled. The rest are like me various rabbits including my parents." Omega couples tend to mostly produce other omegas. 

The door chimed as they opened it and stepped inside. "John!" A familiar voice called his name. Mike, an old school friend, rushed over. "I didn't know you were going here, too."

"Mike, it's good to see you! Yeah, I liked this one the best; unfortunately Harry thought so as well," John told his old friend. Mike's normal black currant, plum, marshmallow and vanilla scent was mixed with coffee from his job and a milky note, his old friend might be pregnant. John didn't want to jump to any conclusions since he could have spilled some on his clothes or skin, "Oh, Molly, this is Mike, a friend from high school, Mike, this is Molly a class mate and maybe friend." The two other omegas shook hands. 

"I gotta get back to work, but it was great seeing you again. Let's hope we have a class together. If not, you know where I work." Mike went back behind the counter while him and Molly found a table. 

"Do you know what your going for?" Molly asked 

"I'd like to become a doctor, how about you?" He knew it would be expensive so he had to make some decisions about how he was going to pay for it. The army was a possibility, but it wasn't a decision to make lightly. 

"Maybe a pathologist or morgue tech something like that, its easier to work with the dead than the living and my uncle works in a morgue," she admitted. "I don't always know what to say when I talk to people." She was stroking her ear again. "Why do you want to be a doctor?"

"Our mother was a doctor in the marines, when she came home we would curl up in her outstretched wings and she’d tell us all kinds of stories about the places she'd seen, the people she'd helped, and I wanted to do the same." Harry and him had always looked forward to her homecoming, it had been like Christmas. "Do you want to grab lunch after Calculus?" he asked changing the subject. 

Molly nodded, "Sure, I heard the small dining hall is better than the large one."

"Alright, I guess we will have to find out," John smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John - Norwegian forest cat  
> Sherlock - Eurasian magpi  
> Molly - Holland lop  
> Mike - long eared chipmunk  
> English professor- alpca


	2. Mycorft is the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by stormsong. Hope u enjoy please leave a comment i live for them

Sherlock couldn't believe his horrible brother chose the horrible classes, nothing interesting in the least, not even chemistry. But that was the deal for Sherlock - going away to college he would stay sober and Mycorft would choose his first semester of classes, and if he stayed clean and went to all of his classes then Sherlock could pick his own classes. 

As he sat in English class, Sherlock could feel the gaze of the two omegas beside him, the male cat turned his attention back to the front, but the female Lop took longer. 

The male was solidly built, albeit short with a tan, clearly highly active, he had blond hair and bright blue cat eyes, his whiskers were a bit longer than average. The fur on his chest was thick and soft looking. He had an older male omega in the family going by the older worn collar around his neck. It was a beige plaid with white thread in places where it was wearing out. His clothes were worn out as well, but like the collar, well taken care of. Despite the second hand clothes, the omega was popular among the alphas, going by the number of earrings and jewelry on his tail. The silver stood out from the gold that almost hid itself among the gold of his fur. 

As Sherlock passed the syllabus to the omega next to him he caught a whiff of his scent. He smelt like bergamot, black tea, pine and, surprisingly, honey. It was distracting, no one had ever smelt so enticing before. 

Sherlock quickly made his way out the door as soon as the omega professor, alpaca or llama, he needed more data, released them. He still had another hour before the next class. It really wasn't worth his time to fly back to his dorm room. 

There was a coffee shop on campus. He was searching for a new vice since cocaine and cigs were out of the question. Coffee might do and since coffee shops were everywhere; it was easily accessible. 

A bonded male chipmunk with a plaid bow tie collar, smelling of black currant, plum, marshmallow, vanilla, coffee, unsurprisingly, and milk, was behind the counter, "Hello, can I take your order today?"

"Large black coffee with two sugars." 

"That will be £2.50. Name, please?" 

"Sherlock," he swiped the card he liberated from Mycorft. 

"All right here is your receipt, your coffee will be ready shortly."

Sherlock picked up his coffee when his name was called and found a table with a decent view but far enough away from the rest of the people there. The two omegas from his class walked in, the males clearly knowing each other from high school, but hadn't told one another what uni they choose going by the surprise on the cat’s expressive face. The two omegas got a table together. Sherlock could almost make out what the male was saying, and he was tempted to sit closer in order to catch what was being said. 

"Sherlock?" a voice called his name. A voice he heard all through summer. "Hey, it's good to see you."

"Geoffrey," Sherlock turned to look at his brother’s mate, an Irsh Wolfhound with black ears peeking out from dark brown almost black wavy hair, he had dark brown eyes, and a dark blue collar with his brothers tags on it; the only jewellery he wore was a family ring, a Claddagh ring, there also was a leather bracelet from Mycroft, the bracelet was a chestnut colour with two layers, the first finely detailed with a smaller second layer that moved when Grayson moved. The second layer had small black beads placed within the leather. Griffin was studying criminal justice, what the omega saw in his annoying and nosey brother was beyond him. "Are you here to spy on me?"

"No, I just stopped by for a coffee and a donut, they have a deal every Monday. Also to put up fliers for rugby in the park. Have you had your first class yet?" Gabriel asked, taking a seat across from him. 

Sherlock sighed, wishing he hadn't let Mummy coerce him into being a bit nicer to his brother's true mate. "Yes, and it was quite dull. Mycroft couldn't be bothered to - at the very least - sign me up for some interesting classes." Sherlock, most decidedly, was not sulking about it. 

"Maybe next semester will be better. It was nice seeing you again, but I have to finish putting up fliers before class. Good luck with the rest of your classes." With that Gatsby left, leaving a scent of a dry mint, smoke, wood and sweet vanilla behind. 

Sherlock finished his coffee. After tossing the cup, he spread his wings and flew up and out the open window and towards his calculus class. He took a seat close to the door for an easy escape once the class was over.

As the rest of his fellow students piled in he recognized a few faces, namely the male cat and female Lop. There was a frilled-neck lizard in a thin skull collar who was new and interesting, non-mammal omegas were rare. Before Sherlock could dwell too long on the oddity the professor stepped in. 

"Good morning, my name is Hans Chapman. I will be your calculus professor," the man spoke handing out papers, his long mane and tail were done in a pale blond braid. His ears peeking out from the top of his mane were a tan colour. 

Sherlock had one more class after this one and he was done for the day, and he couldn't wait for it to be over. Biology would be just the same thing as these first two classes - just the professor handing out the syllabus and going over what the semester will be like. The second day would be more of the same as well, Wednesday things might get a touch more interesting. That is, if he wasn't smarter than all his professors as he suspected. 

Sherlock was eager to be done with the day. He had managed to scrounge up a few items for a makeshift chemistry set, because he hadn't been able to take his set with him. He had an experiment that was awaiting his return back to his dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John - Norwegian forest cat  
> Sherlock - Eurasian magpi  
> Molly - Holland lop  
> Mike - long eared chipmunk  
> Greg- Irish wolfhound  
> Mycorft- raven  
> English professor- alpca  
> Calculus professor- horse
> 
> Can any guess who the frilled-neck lizard in the skull collar is.


	3. Lunch and annoying sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by stormsong please leave a comment hope u enjoy!

They had an hour till their last class, just enough time for lunch. The tall gorgeous alpha from English class had been in their Calculus class as well, and just like the first class he took off in a hurry. John couldn't get the alpha out of his head, they hadn't even said a word to one another, and yet he wanted to hear his voice, John could almost hear it. He had a feeling it would be deep. 

At least there had been a few familiar faces, including Sebastian from work in his prior class. That was something to think about - something that wasn't the gorgeous, more than likely unattainable, alpha. 

"John?" Molly called his name. 

"Sorry, just lost in thought," John apologised. "What were you saying?" 

"It's not important. Anyway, we're here now, might as well grab something to eat before the last class. Do you have any plans for after?" 

"Yeah, I’ve got to head to work over at the climbing wall. I get to climb for free when it's slow."

"That's nice, I work at the bookstore on campus, I get ten percent off on any books, except textbooks," Molly sighed. "If only I got a discount on textbooks, they’re just so expensive."

As they walked into the campus cafeteria John's stomach growled, laughing to hide the embarrassment, "Looks like toast and jam aren't enough for breakfast."

"Well, we’re here now," Molly replied.

"True," John browsed his options before deciding on a tuna melt and chips. He found Molly pretty quickly, "What's that?"

"It's a soy glazed eggplant and rice. It looked good so I figured why not," She shrugged, looking down at her meal. "Let's go find a seat."

"John…. Molly! Over here!" Mike called out, he was standing up waving his arms to catch their attention. 

"Looks like our seat found us," John spoke with a grin as they made their way over. "Mike, lunch break?"

"Kinda, I have bio afterwards." 

"So do we, is it with Professor Leonard?" John asked in between bites of his sandwich. 

"Yeah, so that means we have at least two classes together," Mike said with a grin. "What did you get, Molly?" 

"Soy glazed eggplant and rice, needs something a bit spicy, but pretty good still. Do you like working at the coffee shop?" 

"It's a job," Mike shrugged. "Amy and I are trying to save up for a place all our own, nothing big or fancy, just something to call home for a bit." 

"Oh yeah, congrats on bonding." John told his friend.

Just a hint of pink dusted Mike's smiling cheeks, "Thanks, we waited until after we both graduated. It was on my last heat, so it's still pretty new." 

"Does your Amy go to school here as well?" Molly asked.

"Yup, she was a year ahead of me in school, but we'd been dating for a few years. We wanted to make our bonding special so we scrimped and saved enough to rent a room at a nice heat hotel. It was so wonderful, there was a bottle of champagne from her parents, little chocolates, soft sheets. We didn't have to do the laundry after."

"That's so romantic!" Molly gushed before sighing, "I want something like that one day." 

"I hope you get it." Mike was such a nice guy, his friend only wanted the best for people. 

The three of them continued to talk through lunch and on their way to class when the rush of wings and the familiar scent of jasmine, lemon and cedar filled the air. A heavy weight draped across his back, feathers tickled the back of his neck. John heard Molly squeak in surprise before, "Johnny! Baby brother, best brother in the whole world." 

"What do you want this time, Harry? You’re only six minutes older than me!" 

Harry sighed, "Fine, I need you to give me some of your jewelry. So be a good little wegie and give me just a few bracelets, it's not as if you wear them anyway. I need the money, sooo be a good little omega and give them to me. Or sell them yourself. Either way works as long as I get the money."

"How about you get and keep a job for once! I'm not giving you my jewelry and that's final."

Harry snarled with displeasure. Her red, blue and gold wings were stretched up over her head. John didn't need to see to know her wings were puffed up and twitching irritably. He had known her his whole life and could easily picture the whole thing in his mind. John wasn't having any of her bullshit, he let out a low hissing growl of his own before dislodging her from his shoulders and swiping at her with his claws, drawing blood. He could feel his ears as they flattened and his tail puff up. They had gotten in many fights over the years. Mike knew, but poor Molly had no idea. The other omegas knew how wrong Harry's request was, it was just not done. No one could force an omega to get rid of their jewelry. 

There was the whoosh of a second set of wings and the scent of hibiscus, nectarines, and peonies filled the air joining and mingling with the scents all ready in the air. 

"Harry, so glad I found you, you really shouldn't take off like that. It's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation," The alpha had multi-coloured wings, a few shades of blue, yellow, orange and black. She had a light bright blue chest plumage and long, wild, curly whiskey coloured hair. She turned to him, "Oh you must be John! It's so nice to meet you, I'm Clara." She held out her hand. 

John put his hand in hers not knowing what else to do. "Nice to meet you." The adrenaline that had begun coursing through his veins just sort of had nowhere to go and left him feeling slightly drained and off kilter. He hoped that this would be the end of the jewellery discussion. 

"We should all go out sometime and get to know each other." 

"Yeah, sounds good. I need to get going to class though, or I'd stay and talk." John did need to get to class, but he really wanted to leave the awkward situation. 

"It was nice seeing you again, Harry," Mike said politely before all three of them walked away from the alphas. 

Once out of ear shot John turned towards Molly. "Sorry about that, Harry and I don't tend to get on very well. Unless we're tag teaming against someone else." Like the last alpha she introduced to him. 

"It's fine, just a bit startling is all. So that was normal for her?" Molly asked. 

Mike snorted beside John, "Oh yeah, typical Harry. We used to have a scoreboard back in school over which twin would win. Harry was in the lead until John started rugby. Of course it wasn't fair since everyone knew she fought dirty, she'd pull wings, tails and ears."

Molly nodded before asking a question. "Oh, by the way, what is a wegie?" 

"It's short for Norwegian forest cat, it's what I am," John said, pointing to his pierced ears. 

Molly nodded, "Ok, that makes sense now, I'm a Holland Lop myself." 

"I'm a long eared chipmunk, now that’s out of the way." 

They all headed for bio. John had work later in the afternoon before dinner, but he would have enough time to relax for an hour before hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John - Norwegian forest cat  
> Sherlock - Eurasian magpi  
> Molly - Holland lop  
> Mike - long eared chipmunk  
> Greg- Irish wolfhound  
> Mycorft- raven  
> English professor- alpca  
> Calculus professor- horse  
> Jim-Frilled-neck lizard  
> Harry- golden pheasant  
> Clara-Seven-colored tanager  
> Sebastian M-golden eagle


	4. Bats in biology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by stormsong hope u all enjoy. Plases leave a comment

Sherlock was contemplating how to force time to move faster than the standstill it currently was at, he was utterly and completely bored. He could practically feel his brain rotting and dribbling out his ears in liquid form. 

"Johnny!" A female voice broke through the boredom. Sherlock turned towards the voice, there was a female golden pheasant wrapped around the male cat from his prior classes. They were clearly siblings since they looked nearly identical. Now that he was closer, he could hear the rest of the conversation. 

"What do you want this time, Harry? You’re only six minutes older than me!" That must Johnny. 

"Fine, I need you to give me some of your jewelry. So be a good little wegie and give me just a few bracelets, it's not as if you wear them anyway. I need the money, sooo be a good little omega and give them to me. Or sell them yourself. Either way works as long as I get the money." Even he knew that asking for an omega’s jewelry was a bit not good, and he didn't even care. He didn't know what a wegie was though. 

"How about you get and keep a job for once! I'm not giving you my jewelry and that's final." Johnny clearly had no qualms about pissing an alpha off. The chipmunk stood to the side, going by how unsurprised he was this must be a common occurrence. 

Sherlock watched as Harry snarled and puffed up her wings to appear larger- typical. What was unexpected was the way Johnny threw her off and raked her with his claws. Most modern omegas keep them neatly trimmed short. Even cat omegas can't use theirs for much of a defence. Of course they still had them but could hardly cause injury, but going by the bit of blood leaking from the cuts, this was not the case. His ears lay flat against his head and his long fluffy tail become rigid.

But before the fight could continue, a seven coloured tangler landed in between the two. "Harry, so glad I found you, you really shouldn't take off like that. It's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation." 

Sherlock watched as the adrenaline left the omega’s body at the friendly greeting from the new alpha. "Oh, you must be John! It's so nice to meet you, I'm Clara." 

"Nice to meet you." The two shook hands. 

"We should all go out sometime and get to know each other," Clara spoke looking between the twins. Going by her clothes she was upper middle class and seeing as how she was eager for them to get along, she was from a family that got on well together. It wasn't desperate, just eager. 

"Yeah, sounds good, I need to get going to class though, or I'd stay and talk," the omega told her, if Sherlock was correct which was highly likely, they were headed to bio same as him. 

Since they were all going the same way Sherlock figured he might as well follow them. John turned towards the lop, "Sorry about that, Harry and I don't tend to get on very well. Unless we're tag teaming against someone else." Tag teaming against someone else, they must fight together at times.

"It's fine, just a bit startling is all. So, that was normal for her?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, typical Harry. We used to have a scoreboard back in school over which twin would win. Harry was in the lead until John started rugby. Of course it wasn't fair since everyone knew she fought dirty, she'd pull wings, tails, and ears," The chipmunk informed her. 

Sherlock could easily picture John in tight clothes his wide shoulders straining the fabric, the shorts cupping his round arse, sweat running down his face and back. Sherlock quickly banished the images from his mind, he should delete them but couldn't bring himself to do so. 

He quickly flew away from the walking omegas, their conversation had ceased to amuse him. It was not because he was avoiding any more discussions about John in tight rugby clothes. 

Sherlock took his seat before the rest of the class had arrived. He chose a spot in the back for an easy escape route. He was there when he saw the professor and her TA walk in, both of them bats. Professor Louisa Leonard was a Indian flying fox or Indian fruit bat, he could tell from the red fur on her chest. She also was an alpha. While her TA Martin Hobbs was a Honduran white bat, he had fluffy white fur on his chest, yellow ears and small wings that wouldn't hold his body weight for long. He was an omega going by the yellow collar around his neck. Bats were rare and unique as they could be an alpha or an omega. Bats were the only mammal capable of flight. Therefore, they were the only omegas capable of flight. 

Sherlock watched John and the others walk in and take seats next to each other, he also watched as a rooster leered at the trio. John caught the cock staring at them and glared at the alpha before turning his attention to the front. 

After class he watched the chipmunk run off, waving goodbye as he went. Sherlock didn't want to admit that he was interested in watching John, he was unique and fascinating. Not that Sherlock wanted to admit it out loud. 

Sherlock watched as the cock from earlier puffed his chest as strutted towards the omegas. He threw his scent out, even from a distance Sherlock could tell it was aggressive and unwanted. The lop shrunk in on herself, but John stepped in front of her and raised his chin definitely. John clearly was used to dealing with aggressive alphas and not just his sister. 

There was a good chance that John would take a swipe at the cock. He was definitely the type of alpha who believed the world should revolve around him and that any omega should fall at his feet. How the idiotic alpha even got a girl was beyond him. There was black and white fur all over his brown shirt and the smear of pink lip gloss on his cheek, the stickiness might have been wiped off but the pink glitter remained. 

Sherlock watched the foolish chicken reach out to touch John only to get his hand raked with the omega’s claws. The alpha roared with pain as he ran towards the omega, swinging his fists wildly. Sherlock watched as John braced himself in anticipation. The tip of his tail twitched eagerly as the alpha rushed him in a blind rage. When said alpha’s arm was fully extended out where John's face should have been, it met with open air. John had ducked under the alpha’s arm. The omega wrapped an arm around the alpha’s waist and the other under his leg, forcing the arrogant cock to the ground, his wings trapped underneath his weight with John's hand resting against the alpha’s throat in warning. 

Sherlock felt warm watching the scene, watching the smaller omega take down the taller and enraged alpha so easily. The sunlight turned John’s fur and hair golden. He would look gorgeous riding his dick. The muscles under his shirt glistening with sweat. John's head thrown back in pleasure his neck exposed. Sherlock growled under his breath at his body and mind’s betrayal. He locked the images away in a room in his large mind mansion to delete later. His mind mansion was starting to get full; he'd need to expand it soon, along with sorting and deleting some of the junk in there. He flew to his room, eager to start a new experiment and to delete any and all nude images of a certain omega out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can any one guess who the rooster is?
> 
> John - Norwegian forest cat  
> Sherlock - Eurasian magpi  
> Molly - Holland lop  
> Mike - long eared chipmunk  
> Greg- Irish wolfhound  
> Mycorft- raven  
> English professor- alpca  
> Calculus professor- horse  
> Jim-Frilled-neck lizard  
> Harry- golden pheasant  
> Clara-Seven-colored tanager  
> Sebastian M-golden eagle  
> Biology professor -Indian flying fox or Indian fruit bat  
> Biology TA/ bio lab- Honduran white bat


	5. Rock walls and a warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by stormsong. I decided since tomorrow is apirl fools day id give it to you early!! Hope you enjoy and leave a commet. Stay safe out thire. Unfortunately since I'm an essential worker i wont be posting again until may 1st.

John gave a quick wave to the alpha at the front desk as he headed to the locker rooms to change into his uniform. Sebastian was already there in the midst of changing, his large golden wings spread up and out of the way as he put his buckle on as to avoid catching any of his feathers. John still remembered the time when one of his fellow rugby mates was in a rush and got his feathers caught in his pants, belt, and belt buckle. 

"Hey, Sebastian." 

"John."

The alpha’s shirt was still off. John could see the soulmate mark on his shoulder, still just a small black mark like his own. Neither of them had met or spent much time with their soulmates. John still loved his grandparents' story, despite not being soulmates they were deeply in love all these years later, his grandpa still had the spoons on display. Soul mates were rare, the only other person before now that John had met who had a soulmate that they still had to find. Mike had met his soulmate in high school; his friend had been ecstatic when his mark had begun to grow and take shape, a name appearing letter by letter. 

John removed the jewelry on his tail before slipping off his trousers, Sebastian shut his locker and headed out, leaving behind his scent of peppermint, orange, cedar, and rosemary.

"See you later," the alpha said before slipping out of the room. 

"Yup." 

They didn’t talk much, he didn’t seem the chatty type. John was fine with that, it was better than being harassed like earlier. Although the look on the rooster’s face when he had pinned the alpha had been priceless. 

John finished getting changed, pulling his tail out of the hole in his trousers, after making sure all his jewellery save his earnings were safe inside a locked metal door. He headed for the rock wall, later during the slow times he'd have his textbooks to keep him occupied. He had to keep his grades up, this was only his first semester pre-med was only going to get more difficult. 

When he entered the rock wall area, his coworker was helping a sheep step into her harness, her wool looked soft and cloud-like, a goat was already climbing alone. She was staring at him, watching as he climbed higher and higher. John hadn’t seen his face, but the back looked familiar. He was still the new guy so he didn’t know the regulars yet. 

"Hey, John," Melinda called out as she checked the harness the sheep was wearing. "All right, you are good to go, let's get started." She turned her attention back to her climber. 

"Hey, Melinda," John headed for the front desk where a squirrel stood waiting patiently. "Good afternoon, sir, are you here for a free climb?"

"Yes, I would like to buy a three month pass." 

"No problem, sir," John got out the necessary paperwork, the computer was slow, old and didn’t work half the time. "I just need you to fill this out please," John handed over the warranty and rules for the free climb. "Any questions?"

"Nope, I'm good," he said, signing his name and handing over the money. 

"All right, you are all set. The equipment is this way," John put the cash in the register and filed the paperwork before leading the way. "Have you done this before?"

"Yup," he went on to explain what all equipment did and what he needed to do in order to climb. 

"All right then I will leave you to it," John left as the other omega went through the motions that were obviously very familiar to the squirrel. 

When back at the desk John took out the freshly filled paperwork and started the tedious work of transfering the info into the computer. 

"Havin’ fun?" Melinda teased him fifteen minutes into the paperwork. John rolled his eyes at her back as she leaned against the counter keeping an eye on the two free climbers on the tall wall and the few on the short wall. The short wall didn’t require a harness since it was lower to the ground and heavily padded. 

"Don't you have a sheep to take care of?"

"Nope, she got a few feet up and was done, she's just gonna sit and wait for her boyfriend to be done," Melinda waved over towards the benches. "Anyway that's not what I came over to talk to you about. Last year several blond omegas were sexually assaulted and two were raped. And before you ask, people have gone to the police, they say go to campus security since it's not their jurisdiction. Campus security is a fucking joke by the way. No idea if the creep is still here or not so just be careful," Melinda's tail twitched irritably and her reddish ears flattened against her dark hair. "Can’t be botherd to get off thier lazy arses. That and they’re sexist basterds. " 

"I'll be careful," Harry and his mother had made sure they could defend themselves. Rugby helped quite a lot in that regard but he still would be cautious. Mother had always drilled into their heads about being preparanoid. 

"Good, I'd hate to have to break in someone new after all," her tone lightened as she tipped her head back to smirk at him. 

John just rolled his eyes and went back to dealing with the annoying computer.

As he headed back to his dorm room he kept a close eye on his surroundings, his ears twitching at every sound. He could feel his tail standing rigid against his back. It was an uncomfortable feeling but it was better than the alternative. 

John relaxed once he stepped inside his room, shutting the door behind him. He put his bag down on his desk, taking out his books and replacing them with the ones for tomorrow. John stripped down, throwing his dirty clothes in the laundry basket before slipping into his pyjamas before climbing up to his nest. After a bit of arranginging and kneading John curled up with a book before falling asleep.


	6. Sherlock and Mike fuck with Phillip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by stormsong. Sorry im a day late works been carzy busy. Plase leave a comment if u enjoy. Stay safe and healthy.

Sherlock caught a glance at the mark on his arm. It had grown since the last time he had examined it. He had spent time around his true mate. Sherlock glared at the offending black spot that stood out against his pale skin. If he could he would remove the mark, but it would just appear on a different part of his body. He didn't want a true mate, he didn't need one. Mycroft, at one point, felt the same way, but his brother had succumbed to the madness that was love. 

It was the second week of school and Sherlock was bored, admittedly not quite as bored as last week. Sherlock finished getting dressed before grabbing his bag and heading out the door. He stepped out onto the front porch and locked the door behind him before flying off towards the coffee shop. 

The coffee was a decent substitute, but it was missing something, he just wasn't sure what just yet. Sherlock flew through the open window landing behind a familiar set of wings. It was the cock that John took down just last week. He was in their history class and was extremely annoying. Sherlock couldn't help but to smirk.

"Hey, aren't you that alpha that got taken down by an omega shorter than you?" Sherlock said loud enough for other people to hear. 

The short alpha’s wings ruffled and twitched irritably, the back of his neck turned red as his shoulders hunched up. "No! No such thing happened. I - um - tripped and the omega just wanted to see if I was okay."

"Is that why he had his hand to your throat?"

Before the other alpha could reply the barista chipmunk, Mike, spoke. 

"Next."

The shorter alpha stepped forward. "I'll have my usual," 

Mike blinked blankly at the other alpha. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know your usual."

"What!" The cock sputtered. "But I come in here every morning."

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's just too many customers to know you all by name." The omega apologized, his face pleasantly bland. 

"Fine, I'll have a large pumpkin spice mocha." 

Mike took a large cup and a sharpie, "Name please." 

"Phillip," the alpha said, his wings dropping, the tips resting against the floor as he shuffled off to wait. 

"Next," Sherlock stepped up but before he could open his mouth. "Hi, Sherlock, do you want your usual?" 

"Yes," he left the obviously completely unsaid, the chipmunk was deliberately messing with the irritating rooster. 

"Phyllis? I have a large pumpkin spice mocha for a Phyllis," a different brasita called this time, a Dalmatian. 

The rooster's face turned red. Sherlock smirked again, behind that pleasantly bland face was a devious side. You should never underestimate an omega. Looks like "Phyllis" was learning that the hard way. 

"Once again, I have a pumpkin spice mocha for a Phyllis," the dalmistion called again. 

Sherlock watched "Phyllis" attempt to shuffle his way out the door. "Phyllis, can't you hear the man calling out your order?"

"My name’s Philip not Phyllis," he spoke, snatching his coffee before hurring out the door. 

"Sherlock, your coffee is ready." Sherlock turned back and took his drink, stuffing a few bills in the tip jar for the brief entertainment. 

He flew off to a secluded tree to perch and drink his coffee in peace. 

He took notice of John climbing a tree a few trees distant from him. There were claw marks already on the trunk, along with things dangling from the branches. Sherlock watched as John settled on a thick branch hooking his bag on a different branch, taking out a textbook. While not a genius, John appeared to be above average in the intellectual department and dedicated. He seemed to care about other people for some strange reason; pre-med was an almost perfect choice for him. 

Sherlock drank his coffee and did his best to ignore the blond omega. They passed the time that way until class, the both of them sitting in the trees. Soon enough it was time for class to start. Sherlock watched John jump from the branches down to the ground. He decided to follow the omega since they were headed to the same place anyway. 

Sherlock took his place in the back of the class while John sat with Mike and the lop. The professor was using her many blue ringed tentacles to write names listed underneath different times on the broad as she faced the classroom typing on her laptop. Like last time, she wore something backless. 

Something bright and shiny caught his eye as a rare shaft of sunlight flirted through the window. There was a large can on the desk of a capuchin monkey. Sherlock focused on the black can. It was a peach mango Bang energy drink. Sherlock would have to look into this energy drink thing; it might be a more effective substitute then coffee. 

"Good morning, class, as I'm sure you've noticed your names are on the board. These are your groups for the group projects. You have also been given an era in our history to research and present together. You each need to have your own topic within that era, it counts for fifty percent of your grade." Professor Tutton spoke as the tag from her collar caught the light reflecting across the room. 

Sherlock glanced up at the board, he saw William Holmes and not Sherlock. He was not looking forward to explaining to his professor that he went by Sherlock and not William. He was listed under Victorian. The class began to find their groups, Sherlock stood and headed towards John, Mike and the lop who must be Molly. They turned towards him as he took a seat next to him.

"I don't go by my first name, I prefer Sherlock." He wanted that to be clear before the other two called him William. 

John smiled at him and held out his hand to shake. "Welcome to the group, Sherlock, looks like we're waiting for Phillip." John's bergamot, black tea, pine and honey scent was still just as intoxicating as the first day of classes.

Sherlock couldn't contain the smirk as Mike chuckled. The Philip in question was searching for his group. Sherlock raised his hand and motioned towards the group, "Phyllis over here." 

The shorter alpha slowly made his way over his wings dragging along the ground. Beside him John's ears flattened against his head and his tail stood rigid as the omega watched the alpha draw near. When he got close John stepped in front of Molly. 

The alpha stood a few inches away from the group refusing to look at any of them. Sherlock might just enjoy this group thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John - Norwegian forest cat  
> Sherlock - Eurasian magpi  
> Molly - Holland lop  
> Mike - long eared chipmunk  
> Greg- Irish wolfhound  
> Mycorft- raven  
> English professor- alpca  
> Calculus professor- horse  
> Jim-Frilled-neck lizard  
> Harry- golden pheasant  
> Clara-Seven-colored tanager  
> Sebastian M-golden eagle  
> Biology professor -Indian flying fox or Indian fruit bat  
> Biology TA/ bio lab- Honduran white bat  
> Phillip- Rhode Island Red rooster  
> Professor Freda Tutton is a blue ringed octopus


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I promice I'm not abonding this fic, work has been kicking my butt so hard and the muse left me. I don't know how lomg until next chapter but I am working on it.

John glared at the alpha making his way towards them, he didn't want any more funny business. He didn't understand what was going on between Sherlock, Mike, and the alpha Philip, but he saw no reason to stop it yet. 

Once it appeared as if all of the groups had found each other, the professor caught everyone's attention. " I would like each group to choose a leader who will be in contact with me." 

Immediately Philip spoke up. "I should be the team leader."

"Who'd the hell want to follow you?" Sherlock interjected, "I'd make a better leader than you."

"Well, I said it first!"

"Why would anyone follow you when you can't even stop yourself from hitting on other omegas while dating one? Going by the black fur on your shirt and the pink glitter on your cheek, not to mention how you smell like candy floss." 

"What! Nooo, I'm not dating anyone, even if I were, my virility is more than enough for multiple omegas! That's why I'd make a better leader."

Sherlock opened his mouth to retort when John cut him off, slapping his palms against the table and emitting a noise from the back of his throat. All eyes in their group turned to him. "We are going to put it to a vote, between Sherlock, Philip, and me." He turned to Mike and Molly, "Any objections?"

Mike shook his head, "No, go ahead."

"I don't want to be the leader, I'll leave up to one of you." Molly chimed in. 

They held a vote. Both Sherlock and Philip had only received one vote, from themselves. "All those in favor of me being the leader?" He didn't bother raising his hand as both Mike and Molly did. "All right, that settles it then."

The professor instructed the class, "Will the team leaders write down your email address along with what time period you will be doing and pass them along to me."

John took his pen and a scrap piece of paper and wrote Victorian, his name and email address before handing it to the group settled in front of him. He turned back to his own group. "We should find a time and place to meet up." 

"There are some open rooms by the campus bookstore we can use, they have sign up sheets and free WiFi," Molly suggested. "Almost all of us have the same class schedule, so if we can figure out our work ones it would be easy to meet up," she pushed her ears back as she dug through her bag pockets. "Sorry, I put my phone in my bag during class," she said, taking her mobile out. It had daisies on the back of it. 

Everyone exchanged numbers before class was dismissed. John still had one class for the day before he had to work. He was definitely looking forward to it, the professor's assistant had mentioned going out to study the wildlife. He spent quite a lot of time in his youth exploring the outdoors. The wooded area behind his childhood home and then the hills where his grandparents lived. Harry used to join him on occasion, other times she’d be off on her own doing god knows what. He did have to rescue her from a bramble once, she repaid the favor when his own tail got caught once. As much as they didn't get on sometimes they always had each other's backs, after all, the first ten years of their life when mother was overseas it was just the two of them against the world. 

They were to meet in front of the science building by the tan vans. There were already a few students there. John watched as Sherlock landed next to the vans, but still apart from the others already standing there. Something about the alpha made John want to rub his scent all over him claiming the man as his own. It was something he hadn't had the urge to do since he was young and would mark all his stuff in hopes that Harry wouldn't take it. Sherlock was not his to claim and cover in his scent. No matter how much he wanted the alpha. Molly came to stand next to him. 

"Okay, class, I'm going to take attendance really quick and we will be off." The attendance was quick and they piled into the vans. 

John could not believe his luck as he slid in next to Sherlock. "Hello again," John spoke, trying to be friendly, they would be working together after all. There were no alternative motives, none whatsoever. 

Sherlock looked at him and nodded before turning to look out the window.

"How did you know about Philip’s cheating?" John asked, curious. "I mean, other than him hitting on other omegas of course." 

"I deduced it, the different coloured fur on his chest, the glitter gloss on his cheek which his omega was not wearing. It was all too easy if you simply observe." 

"Brilliant! Can you do that to everyone?" John asked, amazed at the alpha’s mind. 

The alpha blinked owlishly at him before muttering with pink dusting his cheeks. "That's not what people usually say."

John smiled at him. "Well, I guess I'm not most people. Go on, tell me more." 

The ride went by quickly with Sherlock deducing their classmates one by one. 

"All right, everyone, gather round, I want you to spread out and observe the animals, insects, and any other creature you may find. I want you to write down as much information you can. Meet back here in two and half hours," the assistant instructed them. 

John set an alarm as a reminder on his phone and took off through the woods, enjoying the clean air, the sound of bird chirps and squirrels chattering. There was a pond nearby and John could smell the damp in the air and the croaks of the frogs. Sherlock had joined him instead of venturing off on his own, the alpha didn't fill the quiet with chatter and neither did John. They sat by the pond. John watched as damselflies and dragonflies fluttered by. He gently gripped one at the base of its wing so as to not harm the insect as Sherlock took notes. John tried not to stare at the alpha as he took his own notes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if England has dragon and damsel flys or not, but this is based on my collge exspince.


End file.
